


Let Them Say We're Crazy (Sebastian Stan x Reader)

by katreena



Series: A Sebastian Stan Mixtape [1]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, please bear with me, this is my first time publishing a seb fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katreena/pseuds/katreena
Summary: Sebastian tries to cheer you up after a blizzard gets in the way of your dinner plans.Part 1 of 8 short fics based on songs from Seb's playlists





	Let Them Say We're Crazy (Sebastian Stan x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Song Inspiration: [Starship - Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now](https://open.spotify.com/track/2vEQ9zBiwbAVXzS2SOxodY)  
> ...and by this wonderful [clip](https://youtu.be/0npouzhhZTo) from The Skeleton Twins

 

"Ugh! They said the storm wouldn't make landfall till Monday!" You pout, slumping into the couch. Normally, you enjoy the snow and all activities related to it but you really wanted pizza for dinner tonight and this stupid blizzard won’t let you out and you're too nice to inconvenience any pizza delivery guy in this weather. You huff exasperatedly as Sebastian emerges from the kitchen.

"You know weather forecasts aren't 100% accurate all the time, babe." The couch seat dips a little as he plants himself next to you, looking at you with concern and maybe a hint of amusement? He had spent the night before and looks like he's staying for another. And while it's great to have your boyfriend around, especially when it's this cold (warm cuddles!), you really wanted a slice of your favorite pizza. Annoyed, you pull your knees up to your chest, cradle your head between your knees and give him the side-eye. His face relaxes and kisses your cheek gently; he then quickly stood up and disappeared into the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

“Seb?” No answer. Confused, you get up and followed him to your room. It was pitch black for a second before your bedside lamp was turned on. Seb was sitting on the bed, typing something into his phone.  
"Babe? What are you doing?” you ask. He looks up at you, gives you one of his I’m-up-to-something™ smirks and taps once on his phone before setting it down.  
“What the hell are you up to?” You ask again, setting your hands at your hips. He just stands.

“ _Ugh_ , fine. Don’t tell me.” As you turn back to leave him, the song starts to play.  
“Jesus Christ, Sebastian," you sighed. It’s Nothing’s Gonna Stop Us Now. It's your go-to feel-good song. Just as you think he’s just playing the song to try and cheer you up, he starts lip-syncing the song. He extends his hand to you as if to hand you an imaginary microphone, but you dismiss him with a wave and turn away again. It doesn’t stop him though, in fact, he sings even louder to get your attention. God, he’s making ridiculous faces and exaggerated gestures while lip-syncing and you're finding it difficult not to smile at his attempt to boost your mood. He just looked so ridiculous and  _adorable_ _._ You give up by the second verse and burst out laughing, joining his antics. He grins as he takes your hand and twirls you a couple times before holding you close to him, his arms wrapped around your waist.

“That song has never failed me, ever.” He  _finally_ speaks, slightly out of breath in that sexy way.  
“Mmhmm.” You smile as you rest your head on his strong chest. “I still want pizza, though.” You feel him chuckle and kiss your head. “I know.”


End file.
